Back to the Future part IV
by Celtic
Summary: Find out what happens when Marty tries to help Doc in the year 1899 ~Newsies/BTTF crossover
1. Default Chapter

The newsies are a property of Disney Productions. All others are a property of Steven Spielberg Productions.  
  
It had been a week since he had seen the doctor and he missed him.  
  
"He said he would stop by someday to visit. Don't worry about him."  
  
He looked at his girlfriend, a distant look in his eyes. It was obvious to everyone that he wanted to see his unusual friend again, but nobody knew where he went.  
  
"I just wish...y'know, that I could've gone with him and Clara."  
  
She smiled warmly and put an arm around his shoulder. "Marty, don't you think you've done enough traveling for a while?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Together they walked to school, for once he would be on time. As they walked across the front lawn of the school, the wind started to pick up almost like a storm was coming, though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Marty? What's going on?" she asked, tightening her grip on him.  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her and answered excitedly, "Its him Jennifer! He's back!"  
  
They looked up at the sky and waited while other students and faculty scrambled into the school for safety. The wind became stronger and sounds could be heard, almost like that of a train.  
  
Suddenly a burst of wind and bright light knocked the two down to the ground. Another flash and then a train engine appeared, hovering over Marty and Jennifer. One side opened to reveal a person, only it wasn't who Marty was expecting.  
  
It was a woman, she had a plain face and long dark curly hair. Her clothing looked like that of the Victorian Era, very elegant which showed her high class status.  
  
"Clara, where's Doc?"  
  
The train slowly hovered to the ground next to Marty and Jennifer. The woman called Clara stepped out of the train and said, "Marty! Thank God I found you. It's important that you come with me right now."  
  
A look of confusion and concern came over Marty. "Is he alright? What happened to Doc?"  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Emmett is fine, its our son."  
  
"Jules or Verne?" he asked.  
  
"Jules. I'll explain on the way." said Clara as she grabbed Marty's arm and pulled him into the train, Jennifer followed close behind.  
  
The side of the train fell into place as Marty and Jennifer sat down and Clara took the controls.  
  
"So Clara, what's this about Jules?" asked Marty.  
  
After setting the time for the year she needed to go home to, Clara turned and said, "Jules ran away about a year ago, we didn't know where he went."  
  
"Why'd he run away?" asked Jennifer.  
  
Clara shrugged. "We don't know."  
  
There was a jolt and a flash as the train reached its destination. Clara steered the giant vehicle through the air and onto a deserted railroad. She popped the hatch and exited the flying train, followed by her passengers.  
  
"Ahh Clara," said Marty, looking around at their new surroundings, "this can't be Hill Valley. When and where are we?"  
  
Clara smiled. "We're in New York City, eighteen ninty-nine."  
  
Marty stared at Clara in shock, he didn't think it was possible to time travel to a different location since it couldn't be done in the Delorian.  
  
"Where in New York City are we?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Manhattan. But we have to walk all the way to Brooklyn." answered Clara as she began to walk away from the scene.  
  
Jennifer and Marty just stared at each other, the big question they had was how did Clara and Emmett end up in Brooklyn?  
  
"Are you two coming?" called Clara.  
  
"Coming," said Jennifer then she looked back at Marty, "Um, maybe Doc will have some answers."  
  
Marty nodded. "Uh, yeah. He's the only one that can answer my questions."  
  
They followed Clara through the streets of Manhattan, paying more attention to the people than where they were going. While watching a fruit vendor push his cart, Marty ended up running into someone.  
  
"Hey! What're ya doin'?" asked the person as he grabbed onto Marty.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just.....looking." answered Marty, suddenly speechless when he caught sight of his "victim".  
  
He was a young man, maybe in his late teens, his light brown hair hung in his eyes. The clothing he wore brought back memories of another time travel adventure Marty had.  
  
"I should soak ya fer dat."  
  
"Oh no really, you don't wanna do that..."  
  
Jennifer pulled Marty away from the youth and said, "We're in a great hurry so if you'll excuse us."  
  
Before an argument could be started, Jennifer and Marty quickly rejoined Clara. They walked across the bridge and into Brooklyn where they soon stopped at an apartment building.  
  
"This is where we live," said Clara, "Emmett insists that we live here instead of in a grand house."  
  
Clara opened the door and let the two walk in, then she led them up to the third floor. After walking through a hallway maze, she finally stopped at a door and opened it.  
  
"Emmett? Are you still here? I found him."  
  
A middle-aged man with snow-white wild hair appeared. He walked up to Marty and said, "Great Scott! It's good to see you Marty."  
  
They stood and stared at each other for a long time before sharing a friendly hug.  
  
"Doc, what made you decide on this year? Nothing special happened in eighteen ninty-nine."  
  
Emmett welcomed his two young friends into his home before answering, "Oh but something did happen, something that has sadly been forgotten."  
  
"Well before we get into that, what's all this about your son Jules?" asked Marty.  
  
A sad look came over Emmett. "I'm sure Clara told you what happened to him."  
  
"Just that he ran away."  
  
Emmett handed Marty a newspaper that had a picture of a group of young men. He pointed to one of the youths and said, "That's him, that's Jules."  
  
Marty and Jennifer looked at the picture then read the headline. Both were a little confused as to why Clara and Emmett needed them, it seemed their son was doing just fine.  
  
"What about your other son?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Verne went to California to talk over my blacksmith business." answered Emmett.  
  
Marty handed the newspaper back to Emmett. "I don't understand why you need me Doc."  
  
"Don't you see? We want Jules back because we're afraid of what he'll tell people about time travel."  
  
A silence hung in the room. Marty understood how important it was to Emmett that time travel be kept a secret, so it was a puzzlement as to why his two sons weren't raised learning that.  
  
"We aren't worried about Verne because he knows our wishes." explained Clara.  
  
"But Doc, why do you need me to get him? Why can't you?"  
  
"Because Marty, I've tried. He's not listening to me for some reason."  
  
Marty looked at Jennifer and sighed. She grabbed his hand, knowing he wanted to help his friend she said, "We can at least try."  
  
He smiled then gave her a quick kiss. Turning to Emmett he said, "Looks like I'm staying here."  
  
"That's great to hear Marty. Now the first thing we need to do is get you two the proper clothing, can't walk around here dressed like that."  
  
"Doc, where are we going to find Jules?" asked Marty.  
  
Emmett stopped. "Great Scott! I almost forgot. He still lives here in Brooklyn, only we don't know where."  
  
Marty stood and helped Jennifer up. Clara asked Jennifer to follow her as Emmett told Marty what he should expect in this era they were in.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing you should know, he changed his name, he doesn't go by Jules."  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Marty looked at the newspaper again and said, "So what do I call him?"  
  
"Spot Conlon." 


	2. Part 2

"So how are we going to find Jules? Where's the first place we're gonna look?" Marty and Jennifer walked down the front steps of the apartment building into the busy streets. They weren't getting strange looks from passers-by because they had discarded their modern clothing for the clothing that fit the time.  
  
Marty wore a white undershirt with a faded green button-up shirt over it. He also wore faded brown pants and plain shoes. One his head was a black derby, almost like the one his great-great grandfather gave him.  
  
Jennifer wore the similar time of clothing, Emmett decided it would look better as she traveled with Marty. She also wore a white undershirt, over it she wore a red and blue plaid button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned. Wearing stockings with knickers felt a little strange to her but Clara said it would take getting used to, as well as the gray cap that was on her head.  
  
"First of all we have to remember to call him Spot Conlon." said Marty, looking at the newspaper they had studied earlier.  
  
Jennifer nudged him and pointed to the docks. "There's some guys dressed like us, think we should ask them?"  
  
Marty looked in the direction she was pointing at and made an unsure face. "I don't know, they look pretty tough."  
  
"So does J...Spot."  
  
"Yeah but there's more of 'em down there."  
  
She looked at her boyfriend and heaved a sigh, how were they going to find Spot if they didn't ask around?  
  
"Oh, one more thing Doc told me, we should find nicknames of some kind."  
  
"What kind of nicknames?" she asked.  
  
Marty shrugged as he started to walk towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Jennifer followed then stopped, passing Marty was none other than Spot. She jumped in front of him and said, "You're Spot Conlon aren't you?"  
  
His blue eues stared at her like he was trying to figure out if he knew her. Finally he said, "Yeah, who's askin'?"  
  
She glanced at Marty and quickly snatched the newspaper from him and showed it to Spot. "I noticed your picture in the paper."  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
Marty walked up to Jennifer and said, "Excuse my girlfriend, she's...not well."  
  
"An' you are...?" asked Spot, becoming confused, though it didn't matter as long as he got to look at Jennifer.  
  
Quickly Marty tried to think of nicknames for him and Jennifer, the best he could come up with was, "I'm Marty and this is Jennifer."  
  
Spot stared at one and then the other, as if the names triggered something in his memory. He did remember the faces finally, only he didn't know from where.  
  
"Look I'm busy right now so if ya got somethin' ta say, just say it."  
  
Marty grabbed Jennifer's arm and said, "We were just leaving, sorry to bother you."  
  
Spot grabbed Marty by his shirt suddenly and said, "You tryin' ta make fun of me?"  
  
"No no, not at all Spot," said Marty, "we were just passing through Brooklyn."  
  
"Are you guys part of Cowboy's newsies?" he asked, slowly letting go of Marty.  
  
"Yes," answered Jennifer, "we just joined his newsies."  
  
Spot nodded, looking Jennifer up and down. Marty walked between the two, not liking how Spot was looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"You bettah hurry back ta Manhattan, Jack's gettin' ready fer da rally." said Spot, putting Marty on his bad list as he walked away.  
  
Jennifer slapped Marty on the arm and said, "You idiot! Why did you tell him I was unwell?"  
  
"How come you told him we joined the newsies?" asked Marty, rubbing his arm.  
  
"He was gonna hurt you if I hadn't said something."  
  
Looking in the direction Spot went, Marty suddenly got an idea. He turned to Jennifer and said, "One thing's for sure, we're gonna see him again real soon."  
  
"How do you figure that?" she asked, a confused look crossing her face.  
  
He smiled as he put an arm around her and continued to walk arcoss the Brooklyn Bridge. "He's got a thing for you."  
  
Jennifer gave him a look like he was insane. She had noticed Spot's stares but didn't think anything of it until Marty said something.  
  
"This'll be easier than expected. You can convince him to go home."  
  
They came into Manhattan as three young men dressed like them walked by, one of them was the one Marty encountered the day before, another had raven black hair and carried a wooden staff. The last one had blonde hair peeking from his brown cap and he had a patch over his left eye.  
  
"What made ya think ta spin on dat fan?" asked the cowboy.  
  
Raven Hair shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Just somethin' dat happened."  
  
Eyepatch laughed then caught sight of Marty and Jennifer. He nudged the cowboy and said, "Dey look lost don't they?"  
  
The cowboy glanced in the direction Eyepatch indicated and his eyes went wide. "Yer the punk from yesterday."  
  
"It was an accident," snapped Jennifer, "lighten up about it."  
  
Raven Hair tried to stifle a laugh as he said, "Boy Jack she put you in yer place."  
  
Jack glared at Raven Hair then turned to Marty. "Who're you? An' who's she?"  
  
Marty swallowed hard and gave what many would call a scared smile. "M- Marty, and she's Jennifer."  
  
"Don't rough 'im up Jack," said Eyepatch, "they look like fellow newsies."  
  
"In face we just talked with Spot Conlon," said Jennifer, glaring at Jack, "told him we joined Cowboy's newsies."  
  
Jack returned her glare, he could see that she wasn't going to take much from him. He looked at Marty and extended his hand. "I guess yer alright if ya didn't get soaked by Spot."  
  
Marty hesitated in shaking his hand. "Look we're just wanting to fight the fight."  
  
Jack smiled. "Dat's what I wanna hear."  
  
The other newsies introduced themselves, Raven Hair was Bumlets and Eyepatch was Kid Blink.  
  
"Yer not from heah are ya?" asked Kid Blink.  
  
"Naw we're from Hill Valley." answered Marty, putting an arm around Jennifer as they walked with their new friends.  
  
"You've traveled a long way just ta fight a fight." said Jack.  
  
"We're still getting used to New York," said Jennifer, "we've been here at least a month."  
  
Bumlets laughed. "Jen, yer fittin' in fine with dat tough attitude."  
  
Jennifer smiled and looked at Marty, he just rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, real tough."  
  
"Well we gotta run but we'll see you'se guys at Irvin' Hall fer da rally right?" said Jack.  
  
Marty nodded as he waved goodbye to them. He then turned to Jennifer and said, "This is perfect! Spot's gonna be at the rally I bet."  
  
"Marty, he's not going to fall for your plan. He's smarter than that."  
  
He removed the derby from his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
She thought for a moment then shook her head. She thought Marty's idea was good, but she couldn't see Spot taking the bait.  
  
"Let's at least try it. What can we lose?"  
  
"Another chance." said Jennifer.  
  
He had to agree with her, if they tricked him and he found out, things could get nasty, for Marty at least.  
  
"Look we have until tonight to figure out something." Jennifer pointed out.  
  
"Whatever it is, its gotta be good, the main thing to remember is we're doing this for Doc." said Marty, an idea starting to form in his mind. 


	3. Part 3

Jennifer stood on the Brooklyn side of the Brooklyn Bridge, waiting for Spot so she could walk with him across the bridge, into Manhattan, and to the rally. She didn't feel right trying to flirt with someone else since her boyfriend was Marty, but he insisted it was fine since it was to help Doc. Spot came into view wearing a dark blue shirt and red suspenders, on his head he wore a gray cap that reminded Jennifer of something a golfer would wear. She then realized that she was wearing an identical cap and dismissed the reminder.  
  
"Hi Spot." she said as he passed by her.  
  
He looked up and smiled when he saw Jennifer. "Hey, where's yer boyfriend?"  
  
"He's just a friend," she said, putting her hands in her pockets, "I was wondering if I could go with you to the rally."  
  
It was as if she asked him to go out on a date, he couldn't say yes fast enough. Jennifer smiled and walked next to him, across the bridge and into Manhattan.  
  
"How come I never saw ya before?" he asked.  
  
"The way you look at me it's like you have seen me before." she answered.  
  
His blue eyes stared at her. "Yer right, I'm sure I have but I can't remember where."  
  
They came to Irving Hall and were surprised at how many newsies were there. Spot helped Jennifer push through to the front where Jack stood with a young man Jennifer didn't know. He had dark brown curly hair and wore a brown jacket over a blue shirt.  
  
"Hey Spot ya made it." said Jack.  
  
"Yeah, now we can start."  
  
A hand grabbed Jennifer's arm causing her to turn and see Marty standing next to her. He pulled her into a corner and asked, "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," she answered, "I just hope it stays that way."  
  
Suddenly they heard Jack yell at the top of his lungs, "Carryin' da bannah!"  
  
The newsies cheered, Marty and Jennifer joined in because they didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb.  
  
"We've come a long way..."  
  
As Jack made his speech, Marty and Jennifer talked over their plan, making sure they both agreed on it.  
  
"So after the rally I walk with Spot back to Brooklyn." Jennifer repeated for the third time.  
  
Marty nodded. "Yeah, and slowly work up to asking him to return home."  
  
"How do I do that without just coming out and saying it?"  
  
Before Marty could answer they both were pushed around. It seemed the newsies were having a dispute over what was said. They looked up on stage and saw Jack start to speak again, slowly calming the crowd.  
  
Jack turned to Spot and asked, "So what do you say Spot?"  
  
Spot looked in the crowd and noticed Jennifer, he turned back to Jack and said, "I say, dat what you say, is what I say."  
  
They shook hands and the crowd cheered. Soon fanfare was heard and a woman stepped out from behind the stage curtain, causing the crowd to go wild. Jennifer turned to Marty and said, "Some things never change."  
  
Marty was too busys staring at the woman on stage to hear what his girlfriend said. He started to become envious of Jack Kelly since he was up there with the beautiful red-haired woman. It was an emotion that passed quickly when Jennifer practically knocked him over when she nudged him in the side.  
  
"So what didja think?"  
  
They turned and saw Spot standing next to them, staring at Jennifer.  
  
"It was...motivating." answered Marty, rubbing his side.  
  
Spot gave Marty a dirty look then turned to Jennifer. "Wanna join me up front?"  
  
She smiled and said, "I'll stay back here but after the rally I'll consider joining you."  
  
The newsboy grinned, he liked the sound of that. Walking back into the crowd Spot was thinking how lucky Jennifer was going to be.  
  
Bumlets walked by and said, "Hey Marty, mind if I steal Jen fer a dance?"  
  
Jennifer put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I can answer for myself, and I will."  
  
She pulled him into the crowd and began dancing. Marty figured she was getting back at him for staring at the other woman, either that or she was just looking for a good time.  
  
Soon he saw Spot and another newsboy walk up to Jack, the newsboy Marty didn't know said something (looked more like screamed) to the cowboy. A smile fading was never a good sign, Jack quickly leaving wasn't good either.  
  
A whistle was heard and hordes of policemen emerged from the same place the pretty woman came from.  
  
"This is some serious shit." Marty muttered as he looked around for Jennifer.  
  
A hand fell on his shoulder, his first impulse being to struggle.  
  
"Marty it's just me," said Bumlets, Jennifer standing next to him, "I'm gonna help you'se two get outta heah."  
  
He led them around the theater, doing his best to avoid the police. They came to the stage and Bumlets gave them instructions to go through the backstage door and get away from Irving Hall as fast as they could.  
  
"What about you?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me, just get out."  
  
Marty and Jennifer ran backstage and out the exit door, walking into the streets caused two policemen to see them and chase after them.  
  
"Where do we go?" asked Jennifer as they ran.  
  
"How should I know I've never been in New York before."  
  
They ran to the Brooklyn Bridge, into Brooklyn, and to the apartment building of Emmett Brown. Running through the halls they almost missed the room.  
  
"Doc! Doc let us in!" said Marty as he knocked on the door.  
  
Emmett soon opened the door and both young people rushed inside, sitting down they tried to catch their breath.  
  
"What happened? Where's Jules?" questioned Emmett.  
  
"Ahh Doc, we were being chased by the police." said Marty, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
Emmett's eyes went wide. "Great Scott! Did you lead them here?"  
  
Jennifer shook her head. "I noticed they weren't behind us after we crossed the bridge."  
  
"The bridge?" asked Emmett, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah there was this newsie rally in Manhattan, Spot was there." answered Marty.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Marty and Jennifer explained what happened at the rally, from hearing about it, to the plan, and finally to why the police were casing then. Emmett listened with great interest, a smile appearing on his face which confused Marty and Jennifer.  
  
"You two have done well, I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Wait Doc, how is that possible? He's in jail right now." said Marty.  
  
"But he trusts you, and if the plan is continued he will return to us very soon."  
  
Jennifer tossed her cap on the coffee table and released a tired sigh. "Where can I lay down and rest?"  
  
"Oh, Clara prepared a bed for you and Marty in our guest room. First door on your left."  
  
Jennifer stood and left Marty and Emmett alone. When she was out of sight they continued to talk about the rally.  
  
"Say Doc, is this the event you were talking about yesterday?" asked Marty.  
  
Emmett nodded. "Yes Marty, the newsboy strike of 1899 has been lost in time."  
  
Marty wiped the sweat from his brow and took time to relax for the first time since the rally. He had to admit there was never a dull moment with Emmett Brown.  
  
"Get some rest and tomorrow you'll return to Manhattan to continue your work." said Emmett as he stood to go to bed.  
  
"Wait, how can we do that when he's in jail?"  
  
Emmett smiled as he answered, "The strike didn't end at the rally, there is more to come."  
  
As Emmett left Marty alone, the youth wondered if there was another reason Clara and Emmett wanted Spot back, besides the obvious. 


	4. Part 4

"On the grounds of Brooklyn." Marty stood outside of the court room where the newsies were, with Jennifer. He turned to her and said, "He grew up to be quite the smart ass."  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was obvious to her that Marty didn't know he could be the same way.  
  
"Wait, did you hear waht the judge said?" he asked, beginning to panic.  
  
"He said they had to pay a fine," she turned to Marty, "but that means they could go back to jail."  
  
Marty removed his derby and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He didn't want to give up but it seemed they hit a dead end.  
  
"Yer Honor, I'll pay the fines. All of 'em."  
  
"Who's that?" Marty asked Jennifer.  
  
She looked over the crowd to see who he was asking about. "That's Bryan Denton, the guy who's reporting the strike," she turned to see Marty's look of surprise, "Bumlets told me last night when I asked who he was."  
  
"He's just the person we needed, now our plan can continue."  
  
Jennifer started pushing Marty out of the court house so they could join the other newsies as they left. She pushed her way through the crowd until she came up next to Spot.  
  
He looked at her, surprised by her sudden appearance. "I thought you 'n' Marty escaped last night."  
  
Jennifer noticed the disgusted tone in Spot's voice when he mentioned Marty's name. She smiled and said, "I insisted we come and make sure you were alright."  
  
"Good ta see somebody cares." he said, almost as if he were saying it to someone who wasn't there.  
  
They stopped in front of what looked to Jennifer like a diner. Spot escorted her in and explained that Denton wanted the newsies to meet him there.  
  
"I was hoping to spend some time with you." said Jennifer, slipping her hand in his.  
  
Spot looked down to make sure he wasn't dreaming, her hand really was in his. He then looked at Jennifer and said, "I'm sure one of the boys'll tell me what happens here, let's go."  
  
He led her to the door, leaving just as Denton walked in. Jennifer caught a glimpse of Marty and winked at him, to show she was going through with the plan.  
  
"Now, where should we go?" he asked, putting an arm around Jennifer's shoulder.  
  
She glanced at his arm then at him, she had an idea he was quite the player.  
  
"Why don't we go to Brooklyn?" she suggested, "After all it's your territory."  
  
Together they strolled through the streets of Manhattan to the Brooklyn Bridge. Spot couldn't take the silence any longer, he looked at Jennifer and asked, "What made ya decide on da newsie life?"  
  
She stiffened inside, how could she answer that question without blowing her cover?  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." she finally answered, looking down at the ground.  
  
"'I have personal reasons too." he said softly.  
  
Jennifer took the opportunity that was brought before her. She looked at him and asked, "It was family wasn't it?"  
  
There was never a time when Spot Conlon would show his emotions in public, but there he was, trying to choke back tears. Jennifer looked around, not knowing what to do with a tough newsie on the verge of crying.  
  
"I wasn't treated fairly." Spot mumbled as they walked into Brooklyn.  
  
"How come?" she urged, hoping he would talk so she could report to Marty and Emmett.  
  
Spot gave Jennifer a funny look, but if he was going to get closer to her she needed to know his secret. He led her to the docks, sat down on a crate, and began to explain.  
  
"I had a twin brother, an' when we were younger our parents treated us da same way. As we got older an' Dad started teachin' us dat science stuff, Verne became his favorite."  
  
Jennifer couldn't believe that about Emmett, he could never choose favorites when it came to his sons. She just nodded and let him continue.  
  
"Everytime I tried to impress 'im I ended up makin' myself look bad in front of 'im an' Verne. Then when Dad said Verne was takin' over his blacksmith job in California, I knew it was 'cause I kept messin' up."  
  
"What about your mom?" she asked.  
  
He sniffed, exhaled and smiled. "She was great. When I got frustrated with myself she'd be able ta calm me down."  
  
Jennifer thought over what he said, from what she could tell he ran away because of sibling rivalry. She didn't want to sound like she was taking Emmett's side in the matter so she carefully said, "Maybe your dad let your brother take over that business because he had something else planned for you."  
  
Spot shook his head. "I ain't gonna take dat time machine of his."  
  
She acted confused. "A time machine?"  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes, realizing what he had just said. "Dat's what we called it when we were kids." he said quickly.  
  
"Did you fight with your dad and that's why you left?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "I wanted to make somethin' of myself an' ended up bein' a newsie."  
  
"Would you consider going back to your parents?"  
  
Spot looked at her, wondering why she was interested in him going back to his parents. It was then that he remembered where he saw Jennifer and Marty.  
  
"Yer friends of my dads," he stood and walked to the edge of the dock, "he had you'se guys come an' try ta get me to come home."  
  
"What's wrong with your dad wanting you back?"  
  
"I ain't goin' back 'til I show I'm just as good as Verne."  
  
"What about your mom? She's worried sick about you."  
  
Spot found himself starting to become frustrated with both himself and Jennifer. He wasn't going to go back until he had proven himself, but maybe she had a point.  
  
Just then Marty came into view, out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong Marty?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"That Denton guy just said he was leaving the newsies."  
  
"What do ya mean leave?" asked Spot.  
  
"He's got a new job or something."  
  
Spot suddenly left the two and made his way to Brooklyn. Once he was gone Marty turned to Jennifer and asked, "So what happened?"  
  
She told him everything that happened, including the part where Spot remembered them.  
  
"Oh no, now what? He knows who we are and what we're doing." said Marty.  
  
Jennifer sat back on the crate. She looked at Marty and said, "I wonder if we're getting the whole story."  
  
He sat next to her and sighed. "I wondered that too."  
  
"I mean, how can he be so tough and rebellious over that?" she asked.  
  
"It's like he's the Thriller of 1899."  
  
She laughed. "I'd rather watch Michael Jackson instead of be with Spot."  
  
Marty began to think of a way to get the whole truth from Emmett and Clara. He didn't want to offend them, but everything he came up with seemed to do just that.  
  
"Now what?" asked Jennifer.  
  
He looked at her and shrugged. "Try to find a new plan I guess."  
  
She sighed. "How are we gonna do that? He knows us."  
  
"But the newsies don't."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Marty, they've got enough to deal with."  
  
"But Jen, we could convince them to get Spot to return home."  
  
"You wanna make a fool of him? That'll go over well, he'll end up beating the tar out of you."  
  
With that said Marty decided to dismiss that idea and come up with a new one.  
  
"This is heavy Jen." 


	5. Part 5

"Marty, I don't think this is gonna work." "C'mon Jen, just 'cause he figured out who we were yesterday doesn't mean we can't keep trying."  
  
Jennifer turned Marty's attention to the crowd of newsies, they were upset over Jack's change of clothing.  
  
"C'mon Jack look at me, it's me Mush..."  
  
Marty turned to Jennifer and said, "I see your point."  
  
"Dis ain't happenin'! Dis ain't happenin', what're ya doin' Jack?"  
  
Watching the scene, Marty tried to think of a way to solve this new development. It seemed to him Jack and Spot got along, maybe Spot could talk with Jack...  
  
"Let me get my hands dirty! C'mere you dirty rotten scabber!"  
  
"Damn, scratch that idea." he said aloud.  
  
"I have a feeling Doc's going to wait a while longer." stated Jennifer.  
  
"Yeah, which means we get to stay here longer."  
  
Jennifer turned to him and asked, "Did you find out anything from him last night?"  
  
Marty shrugged his shoulders. "He only confirmed what Spot told you. I'm guessing he wants to make things right with Spot."  
  
The were pushed around as Jack was escorted out inot the streets. The newsies yelled out such things at "traitor" and "I trusted you", giving the couple the dreaded thought that these events could drag on for months.  
  
"Hey Jen what if we..." Marty turned to see Jennifer standing next to Spot, it looked as though she was trying to go with him but he kept pushing her away.  
  
"Boy you'd think she had da plague."  
  
Marty jumped as Kid Blink walked up next to him. He looked up at the newsie and began to think he was the shorted in the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, plague. Or maybe he just isn't interested." stated Marty.  
  
"Dis is bullshit," growled Race as he threw his cigar on the ground, "now who can we trust?"  
  
"But he's spyin' on 'em I tell ya." insisted one of the younger newsboys.  
  
"Right Les, keep tellin' yerself dat." said Kid Blink.  
  
"Hey shut up Blink!" snapped the newsboy who told Jack to look ata him because he was Mush.  
  
Before Kid Blink could strike Mush, Marty jumped between the two and said, "Hey guys, you can't win the strike this way."  
  
"What would you know 'bout it?" asked Race.  
  
Marty opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he tried to push out the words but it only came out stutters. Finally he took a deep breath and said, "You seem to be doin' fine without me."  
  
He then stepped aside and leaned against a building, waiting for Kid Blink and Mush to duke it out. The newsboys stared at Marty as if they expected him to say more, wishing he would say something.  
  
"Ok Marty," Race said in a very friendly voice, "you got a plan under dat derby?"  
  
Marty grinned his trademark grin as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Seems to me we need a leader."  
  
"An' you think it should be you?" suggested Race, a funny look crossing his face.  
  
Shaking his head Marty glanced in Spot's direction, the newsboys turned their heads and looked at the Brooklyn newsie. He stood in front of the crowd, Jennifer at his side.  
  
"It seems Spot knows more about this thing than me." stated Marty.  
  
Spot nodded to Marty, the first time he showed respect towards the kid from the future. He walked into the middle of the crowd and said, "Jack didn't have what it takes ta win, but we do."  
  
"But he's da one dat had all da plans." said Mush.  
  
What seemed to be an evil grin crossed Spot's face as he glanced over at David. "Hey Walkin' Mouth, what do I gotta tell dese punks?"  
  
David smiled and said, "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights."  
  
Jennifer strolled up next to Marty and smiled, jamming her hands in her pockets. he rolled his eyes as his arm went around her waist.  
  
"So when do we get him to go home?" he asked.  
  
"He's not going back."  
  
Marty stared at Jennifer with wide eyes, shocked at what he was hearing. "Jen, I want to go home."  
  
She released a breath of frustration. "He wants to show Doc and Carla that he can be just as successful as Verne."  
  
"You encouraged him to keep with the strike?!"  
  
"Who's da one dat said we needed a leader?"  
  
The two turned, every newsboy was staring at him, not Jennifer. Marty pointed at her and tried to pin the blame on Jennifer but the boys weren't buying.  
  
"We ain't gonna dwell on dis, der's somethin' more important ta talk about." said Spot.  
  
The newsies voiced their agreement as the followed Spot down the street do the diner. As the walked, Marty and Jennifer tried hard not to glare at each other, they couldn't get angry with each other because they had to work together.  
  
Bumlets noticed they were lagging behind and joined them. "What're you'se two so down about?"  
  
Marty sighed. "We're not free to tell."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Swallowing hard Marty looked at the cane dangling from Spot's side and answered, "'Cause I like my skull the way it is."  
  
"Marty you're a wuss," Jennifer looked at Bumlets, "We're trying to help Spot with some personal issues."  
  
Bumlets nodded. "I noticed yer interest in him."  
  
"We know his parents." finished Jennifer.  
  
The newsboy stopped in his tracks, shocked by the news. Marty nudged Jennifer and said, "Now you did it."  
  
"Are ya tellin' me his parents didn't die in a fire like he said?"  
  
"No!" said Marty loud and quickly, "since that would be saying he's a liar."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Marty, most of these boys could've made up stories, like Jack did."  
  
"Did you live in New York in another life?" questionedd Marty, he was interested in how she was fitting in so well.  
  
"Remember we learned this stuff in history class."  
  
Both their eyes went wide as they stared at each other. Slowly turning their heads to look at Bumlets they found him to have a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"History class?" he asked.  
  
"Our cover's blown," muttered Marty, "Alright Bumlets, now you know a bit of our secret."  
  
His puzzled look became worse. "I do?"  
  
"It's a good thing we weren't asked to be on Miami Vice with the way things are going." said Jennifer.  
  
"Wait, history class? Miami Vice? What kind of people are you?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"Ahh...we're crazy and don't know what we're talkin' about." said Marty, desperate to keep his cover though it was blown.  
  
"Marty we can tell him, nobody's going to believe a street rat, no offence to you of course." said Jennifer.  
  
"Sure yeah no problem," answered Bumlets, "so what's yer story?"  
  
Marty hesitated before explaining to the newsboy that they were from the future. Bumletss listened until the very end, then his lips twisted into a smile as he threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"You'se guys're from da future?" he asked through laughs, "Boy you had me goin' fer a minute der."  
  
Jennifer and Marty looked at each other and smiled unsure smiles. Bumlets put an arm around each of their shoulders and said, "You'se guys sure know how ta lighten up da mood."  
  
Releasing a nervous chuckle Marty said, "Yeah, funny us."  
  
"C'mon lets join the others. From da future, dat's classic."  
  
As Bumlets walked away Jennifer looked at Marty and started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up. Dat was close." grumbled Marty.  
  
She started to laugh harder. "You're starting to talk like them."  
  
Marty heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying every minute in New York, though he knew he had to return to 1985. 


	6. Part 6

"Hey guys, it's Les." Skittery pointed to the young newsboy as he came into the Manhattan lodging house. Spot hopped off the registration desk and walked up to Les.  
  
"What's da news kid?" he asked.  
  
"Jack's back!" Les answered excitedly, "He's makin' a paper right now? We gotta go!"  
  
The newsies stared at each other, not believing what they were hearing. Off in a corner, Marty and Jennifer shared a smile.  
  
"Just like Doc said." replied Marty.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Marty!" called Spot, "You an' Jen comin'?"  
  
The couple stood and joined the newsies as they went to meet Jack and distribute the newsies paper. Mush grabbed two stacks and handed one to Marty.  
  
"Make sure ta give one ta every person ya see 'til they're gone." the newsboy instructed.  
  
Marty nodded to Mush as he took the stack. He then put an arm around Jennifer and walked through the streets, pushing a paper into the hands of every passing citizen.  
  
"It won't be long now. Soon we can go home." said Jennifer as she too handed out papers.  
  
Marty sighed. "Y'know, I'll miss this. It is so much more fun than when I went back to 1955."  
  
Jennifer scratched her legs, the stockings were still uncomfortable to her. "Well maybe we could start a new fad and wear these clothes, except for these stockings."  
  
He laughed as they came to the Brooklyn Bridge. He decided to bring one of the papers to Emmett and let him know what was happening. They came to the apartment building, soon they were sitting in the Brown's living room.  
  
"Marty my boy, I knew I could count on you." said Emmett after he read the paper and listened to Marty's update.  
  
"How soon until we can see Jules again?" asked Clara.  
  
Emmett put a loving hadn on his wife's knee. "Clara, we have to let him finish what he has started."  
  
She looked at him and nodded. As a mother she couldn't stop worrying about her song, especially since Spot was the one that always loved to cause trouble. Clara was just afraid he would get hurt.  
  
"Mrs. Brown, Spot has done so much, you should be proud of him." said Jennifer.  
  
Clara smiled. "I've always been proud of him, he is one determined young man."  
  
Marty and Jennifer stayed with Emmett and Clara for almost an hour before deciding to join the newsies. They walked out of the building in time to see Spot walking by.  
  
"Hey Spot," said Jennifer, "did all the papers get handed out?"  
  
The newsboy turned. "Yeah, we're still gettin' rid of a few," he looked at the building behind Marty and Jennifer, "so yer visitin' me parents?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," answered Marty, "they're interested in how you're doin'."  
  
A sad look swept across Spot's face, as quickly as it came it disappeared. He heaved a sigh and said, "I miss 'em, but I ain't goin' back 'til I finish dis."  
  
"They understand that." said Jennifer.  
  
Spot motioned for them to walk with him, jerking his head and walking. Marty and Jennifer took a place on either side and slowed their pace, not knowing where Spot was going.  
  
"Look Marty, der's somethin' I wanna tell ya."  
  
Marty glanced at Jennifer who just shrugged. Spot turned and looked at him, his usually hard blue eyes were soft.  
  
"When I first saw ya, I thought you'se ta be a punkass dat didn't fit in," he smiled, "but yer alright."  
  
Marty wasn't sure how to take his comments, he wasn't sure if Spot was joking ore not. "Um, thanks I guess."  
  
"If it weren't fer you an' Jen I probably would've backed out of dis by now."  
  
The two future teens stared at each other, was it possible that they changed history? It seemed every time Marty went back in time things ended up different in the present.  
  
"Hey fellahs," Spot said to the tough Brooklyn Boys at the docks, "I got news."  
  
"What's hangin' Spot?" asked a boy with black hair and icey blue eyes.  
  
"We're gonna meet Jack in Manhattan," answered Spot as he took his place atop a pile of crates, "dis strike is soon ta be over."  
  
Marty decided the Brooklyn newsies were too tough to cheer, to replace 'childish antics' they slapped each other on the back. One slapped Marty and sent him head over heels into the river.  
  
Spot left his perch and went to the edge of the dock, standing next to Jennifer. He expected her to be angry, but she was laughing as she pointed at Marty who was swimming around as if looking for a way to get out of the river.  
  
"Hey Marty," called Spot, "swim to the side of da dock an' pull yerself up."  
  
Marty finally got his wits about him and followed Spot's instructions. He pulled himself out of the river and fell onto the dock. Laying on his back to catch his breath, Marty listened as the newsies laughed at him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat," said the newsboy that sent him into the river, "I didn't know you was light as a feather."  
  
Marty groaned as the newsies laughed at him. Jennifer knelt down next to him and said, "At least now you're clean."  
  
"Yeah, don't encourage 'em. he said as he slowly sat up, weighted down by his wet clothes.  
  
Spot stood in front of Marty, a smile plastered on his face. "You need ta stick around, we'll make ya tough."  
  
"How 'bout we wait 'til after the strike is over." said one of the newsboys.  
  
Spot nodded in agreement. "We need ta start headin' ta Manhattan."  
  
The newsies began to leave the docks, Jennifer and Marty stayed behind so he could recover from his dip in the river.  
  
"I think you're fitting in just fine now." said Jennifer.  
  
"Yeah whatever." he replied as he tried to wring the water from his clothes.  
  
She laughed as she watched him. "Why can't we stay here?"  
  
Marty sighed. "Doc always talks about messing the Time Continuem. We belong in 1985."  
  
"Too bad we can't tell people about this, they wouldn't believe us."  
  
Marty slowly stood, the sun was starting to dry his clothes. He pushed his hair out of his face and tried to dry his face with little success.  
  
"We should join the others, I want to see how this ends." said Jennifer.  
  
Taking her hand, Marty walked with Jennifer away from the docks and headed towards Manhattan. They soon found themselves in the middle of a large crowd that was making its way to Manhattan.  
  
"Who knew a simple paper would get this much attention." stated Marty as he and Jennifer pushed through the crowd.  
  
"We need to find Spot, if that's possible." she almost shouted.  
  
Marty skimmed the crowd in search of Spot and his newsies. As they crossed into Manhattan Jennifer suddenly pulled Marty, she caught sight of Spot.  
  
"Spot! Hey Spot!"  
  
He turned at the sound of his name, surprised to hear it. When he saw Marty and Jennifer he waved to them and waited as they pushed to catch up with him.  
  
"I knew you'se guys wouldn't wanna miss dis." he said.  
  
"Are all these people joining in on the strike?" asked Jennifer.  
  
Spot nodded. "Pretty good fer street trash huh?"  
  
"Spot, we don't wanna be left behind." said a newsboy.  
  
The Brooklyn leader led his newsies through the streets of Manhattan. The only thought on his mind was he hoped his parents were truly proud of him. He would find out once the strike was over.  
  
They turned the corner and found an even bigger crowd. There was only one thing to say.  
  
"Brooklyn!" 


	7. Part 7

"What do ya think's goin' on in der?" "Ya think he'll back down?"  
  
Marty stood in the crowd that formed in front of Pulitzer's building, listening to the anxious newsies. It had been a half an hour since Jack and David disappeared inside the building, and the crowd was starting to get nervous.  
  
"That'd suck if Pulitzer didn't back down." said Jennifer as she watched the newsies.  
  
"Doc wouldn't tell me what happens, he was willin' to tell me everything else." said Marty.  
  
Just then the gates opened and Spot's voice was heard saying, "Hey fellahs over here!"  
  
"Looks like we'll find out." said Jennifer as David and Jack came into view.  
  
The newsies crowded Jack asking him what happened. He paid them no mind, instead he whispered to Les then put the boy on his shoulders and exclaimed, "We beat 'em!"  
  
The crowd roard at his words, the strike was over. Marty turned to Jennifer and yelled, "This is as crazy as that last concert we went to!"  
  
"But this is more fun!"  
  
He nodded in agreement. True the concert was one to not miss, but how often do you get to watch history being made?  
  
"Dis is great ain't it Marty?" asked Bumlets.  
  
Marty was about to answer when the newsboy's eyes went wide. He looked in the same direction as Bumlets to see a wagon pulled by horses going through the crowd, a familiar figure sitting in the front.  
  
"Damn, that ruins everything." stated Marty.  
  
Bumlets didn't hear him, he was quick to help the other newsies hide their leader. Marty was about to help when Jennifer stopped him.  
  
"Wait a sec Marty, I don't think they're here for Jack."  
  
Marty turned and watched to see if she was right. The two policemen stepped down and opened the wagon's door, young newsies emerged from inside. When the last newsie came out, Warden Snyder was pushed inside.  
  
"Dat bastard's gettin' what he deserves." Specs said to Marty and Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer nudged Marty and pointed in the crowd, Spot was starting to leave the crowd. Marty turned to Jennifer and said, "We can't let him get away."  
  
Jennifer nodded as they rushed to catch up with Spot. Marty reached his arm out and tapped the newsboy on the shoulder. Spot turned suddenly and glared at first then it softened when he saw who it was.  
  
"Where are you goin' Spot?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"My work is done." he said as he turned.  
  
"Whoa wait," said Marty, grabbing Spot's arm, "what about Jack and the others? You can't walk out on them now."  
  
"Marty, there's no reason fer me ta stay." argued Spot.  
  
Jennifer turned to the crowd, looking for Jack and found him saluting Governor Roosevelt. She nudged Spot and said, "It looks like Manhattan needs a new leader."  
  
Spot turned, his eyes went wide as he watched Jack. "He's leavin' already?"  
  
"He said somethin' about da train yards." explained Jake who had quietly joined the trio.  
  
"Why's he leaving?" asked Marty, "You'd think he'd stick around and celebrate."  
  
"Oh come on," said Jennifer in a frustrated tone, "he can't stick around here his whole life."  
  
Spot glanced at her then back at Jack as the carriage he was in rode away. He heard a voice in the back of his head telling him that he needed to remain with the newsies.  
  
"Looks like all of 'em are heading inside the gate." observed Marty.  
  
Jake quickly joined the newsies, it was their first day of selling since the strike began. Spot turned to Marty and Jennifer and asked, "Are you guys gonna stick around? Or are ya headin' back ta yer time?"  
  
"I think Doc would kill us if we stayed." said Marty, smiling at the thought of Emmett actually killing someone.  
  
"I may need you'se ta stay a little longer if possible."  
  
Jennifer and Marty looked at each other and smiled. They were willing to stay as long as they could.  
  
Suddenly the crowd went wild and caused the three youths to turn and look through the still huge crowd. Roosevelt's carriage had come back, which meant Jack never left.  
  
"Now there's a twist," said Marty, "you'd think for sure he'd leave."  
  
"Haven't you learned yet dat all newsies stick togethah?" asked Spot.  
  
"What about the ones you call scabs?"  
  
Spot stepped towards Marty, a glare in his eye. "You callin' me a liar?"  
  
Marty backed away only to fall on his backside when he stepped past the edge of the sidewalk. Jennifer laughed as he stood, rubbing his backside.  
  
Spot laughed and shook his head then disappeared into the crowd. He had an idea and wanted to go through with it as soon as possible.  
  
"Sure, he hurts me and then leaves." muttered Marty.  
  
"You were the one that said something. Don't try to be tougher than you are."  
  
Marty looked at Jennifer then rolled his eyes. He was just glad that he got over his fighting problem when people called him chicken.  
  
"Hey Marty," said Bumlets who suddenly appeared, "don't you an' Jen want some papes ta sell?"  
  
"Ahh, why would we wanna ruin this celebration by going back to work?" asked Marty, his nervous smile appearing.  
  
Bumlets laughed as he thumped Marty on the back. "You an' yer sense of humor," he turned to the gate, "Looks like Spot's gettin' a free ride."  
  
Jennifer and Marty turned suddenly to see Roosevelt's carriage, the same one Jack rode in, leaving. Sitting with the governor was none other than Spot Conlon.  
  
"Damn it Jen! He's backing out!" exclaimed Marty, pulling his hair in frustration.  
  
Jennifer grabbed Marty and ran with him out of the distribution center to follow the carriage. She caught up with it and grabbed onto the back and jumped.  
  
Spot turned and saw her, startled. She was holding on for dear life and glaring at him.  
  
"Um, Jen? What're ya doin'?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same thing." she said.  
  
He reached over and helped her into the carriage. The governor watched and thought to himself that this was an unusual day.  
  
"Spot, you said you'd see your parents after the strike." said Jennifer, settling next to him.  
  
"Where do ya think I'm goin'?"  
  
"Why do you need all this? The governor and his carriage."  
  
Spot looked from Jennifer to Roosevelt, back to Jennifer, a hard look in his eyes. "Dis'll make 'em more proud. I'd like ta see Verne top it."  
  
The governor sat forward and said, "My boy your parents will be proud of you no matter what."  
  
"But my brother's the favorite 'cause he's the smartest."  
  
Jennifer slapped him on the shoulder harder than he expected. He rubbed his shoulder and asked, "What da hell was dat for?"  
  
"If Doc and Clara didn't love you why'd they ask me and Marty to bring you home?"  
  
Roosevelt stopped his carriage and opened it. "You need to see your parents by yourself. They don't want to see fame, just you."  
  
Spot stared at governor Roosevelt, not believing what he was hearing. He was hoping to bring fame to his parents and out-do Verne.  
  
"Spot, you were just part of the biggest strike in history," said Jennifer, "I'm sure that Verne can't top that no matter how much he can try."  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he stepped out of the carriage, Jennifer following close behind. 


	8. Part 8

Marty walked into Brooklyn, a frustrated look on his face. He lost Jennifer and Spot after she jumped the carriage, now he had to explain all this to Emmett. Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder, taking his breath away in fear as his body stiffened.  
  
"It ain't good ta be out in da streets alone in Brooklyn."  
  
"Damn it Spot, givin' me heart attacks." muttered Marty as he pulled away from Spot's grasp.  
  
Spot laughed as well as Jennifer while Marty tried to slow his heart beat.  
  
"Where've you guys been? I've been lookin' everywhere." said Marty.  
  
Jennifer walked up to him and asked, "Why? Are you jealous?"  
  
Marty rolled his eyes. "No, I know you wouldn't go for such a bonehead."  
  
"She's datin' you ain't she?"  
  
Unlike the other two who found what Spot said to be very amusing, Marty rolled his eyes and cursed Spot under his breath.  
  
"As fun as all dis is I think we should quit puttin' off seein' my parents." said Spot.  
  
Marty nodded, glad to see the subject was no longer on him. He put an arm around Jennifer and walked to the apartment building of choice, Spot following next to them.  
  
The trio walked inside the building and made their way to the Brown apartment. Marty was about to knock on the door when Spot stopped him.  
  
"You'se guys go in first, an' I'll come in at da right time."  
  
Marty looked at him. "You're not gonna back out are ya?"  
  
Spot shook his head. "No, I just gotta get ready ta see 'em after over a year."  
  
Both Jennifer and Marty understood what Spot was saying. They knew he wanted to find the right things to say to Emmett and Clara.  
  
Together they walked into the apartment and found Emmett sitting with Clara at the kitchen, eating dinner. When they saw Marty and Jennifer they stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Well Marty, was the day eventful for you?" asked Emmett.  
  
"More than you'll know Doc. I guess I don't need to tell you that the newsies won the strike."  
  
Jennifer started to scratch her legs again, to the point it tore her stockings. She looked at Marty then at Clara. "I think I can change out of these now."  
  
Clara smiled as she stood and led Jennifer to the spare bedroom where she could change. As the women left, Marty sat at the table with Emmett.  
  
"Now that the strike is over, when can we expect to see Jules?" asked Emmett.  
  
"Um...well..." stuttered Marty, doing his best not to look towards the front door, "see, we lost him when the crowd went crazy after Jack said they won."  
  
A sad look came over Emmett. He was hoping to see his son and make things right with him, let him know that he and Clara were proud with his success.  
  
"Doc, just trust him. I'm sure he's on his way here right now."  
  
Clara and Jennifer returned, the teen had her newsie garb on, the only difference being she didn't have stockings on.  
  
"What's wrong Emmett?" asked Clara.  
  
Before Emmett could answer the sound of the front door opening was heard throughout the apartment. Soon Spot Conlon stood in front of everyone, causing Clara to gasp.  
  
"Great Scott!" said Emmett as he eyes went wide.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad." replied Spot, removing his cap.  
  
Clara jumped out of her chair and rushed to her son. she hugged him close as tears of joy spilled from her eyes. Spot got rid of his tough image as he held his mother in an embrace, he didn't realize until that moment how much he missed her.  
  
"Oh Jules! I'm so glad to see you!" cried Clara.  
  
"I'm happy ta see you'se too Mom." he said through tears.  
  
Emmett stood and walked to his wife and son, still shocked that Spot actually came back like Marty said. He put his arms around both Clara and Spot and hugged them.  
  
"Why did you leave?" asked Clara once she let Spot go.  
  
He went to the living room and sat down. He then explained to them why he left, that he didn't feel like he was living up to their standards and that they seemed more interested in Verne and his accomplishments. Clara and Emmett listened, though most of the stuff he said they already knew because Marty told them.  
  
"Jules, we've always been proud of you, what would make you think otherwise?" asked Clara.  
  
"And if we weren't proud of you before, you've given us one hell of a reason to now." said Emmett.  
  
Spot smiled, those were the words he longed to hear from them. He just wished Verne were there to hear them.  
  
There was a knock on the door at that moment, Marty stood and answered it. Standing in the doorway was a young man who looked just like Spot, causing him to take a doubletake.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Marty took a second to answer, "Marty, a friend of Doc's."  
  
The youth pushed past Marty and went to the living room, Marty following behind. He realized that the youth had to be Verne, since they did look alike and they were twins.  
  
"Verne?" asked Emmett, "I thought you were still in California."  
  
"I was 'till I got word of this newsie strike and noticed a certain newsie in the picture that was in the paper." answered Verne.  
  
Spot stood and walked up to his brother. "What of it?"  
  
Verne stared at his brother for a long time before tapping him on the arm and said, "You did good."  
  
A puzzled look came over Spot. That was the first time his brother complimented him on anything he did. He wasn't sure how to take it exactly.  
  
"Uh Doc," said Marty finally, "I'm guessing Jen and I need to go home."  
  
Emmett nodded. "Yes, it's time we sent you two back to the future." 


End file.
